Smirk
by JakkyLovesScreamer
Summary: Starscream is fed up with the abuse he has taken from Megatron. Will he stop, or will Starscream have to MAKE his leader end? (NOTE: I am going to rewrite this fic in the near future, as well as continue the sequel with some minor edits.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Smirk

He walked down the narrow corridor. He tried to remain calm, though this was very hard to do when his SIC was always messing everything up. Megatron looked down at the seeker walking beside him, looking agitated. When Starscream caught Megatron staring at him, he quickened his pace and widened his ever-present smirk. Megatron chuckled to himself, wondering how Starscream managed to pull it off. Of course Starscream knew where his leader was taking him, but Megatron figured by the looks of that smirk he didn't even care. That smirk had so many meanings, and Megatron knew every single one of them. This one was Starscream's way of flipping him off.

Megatron strode into the dark persecution room. Starscream followed him inside with his arms crossed. "Still smirking?" Starscream rolled his eyes at the crude remark. Megatron frowned and took a step towards his irritating air commander. "I grow impatient of your charades," he growled. "What do you want with me this time, my leash?"

Starscream sighed as he tapped his foot impatiently. Megatron grasped the seeker's wing and roughly pulled him up to his chest. He grabbed Starscream's cheeks and brought his face to his as if to kiss him but instead whispered harshly, "Is there anything I want from you that I do not take?" Starscream shoved his hand away only to get both of his wrists clamped up in the air above his head. "Does my virginity count?" he spat in Megatron's face. In return, the seeker was dropped on the ground and blasted in the face by Megatron's almighty fusion cannon. Skywarp, carrying an open bag of chips back to his room, walked by the open door and peered in to see his trine leader passed out on the floor. Megatron glared at him and he walked away as he walked away. "Typical," he muttered once he was out of Megatron's sight, munching on an energon chip.

Starscream awoke in the decepticon med-bay to the sound of a little voice saying, "man, bro, lookit his man boobs!" he on-lined his optics to see rumble and frenzy over him on Soundwave's shoulder. "Hey 'Wave, is he gay or something?" Frenzy asked while rumble burst into laughter. Starscream sat up and scowled at Soundwave. "Probability of Starscream being a homosexual; 63%."

Came Soundwave's ever-robotic voice in reply. Starscream jumped up, only to sit back down slowly because of his injury. In pain, he settled for angrily yelling, "You bet your aft 65%!" If Soundwave ever showed his emotions, he would be laughing so hard he would die at this point; his youngsters most certainly were. "Lord Megatron wishes to see you as soon as get out." Said Soundwave emotionlessly as he watched Starscream limp out, clawing at his wounded stomach. All the while the teeny casseticons sang Milkshakes out the door after him.

Starscream hobbled to his quarters through the hallway. _"Who does Megatron think he is? Telling me where to go and when to be there! Who is he to tell me what I can or cannot do!"_ He thought to himself, enraged. He clenched his fists as he turned into the hallway that led to his room. He passed a couple of disapproving cons who made snotty comments as he walked away, grunting. As he strode into his room and plopped himself onto his berth, he heard something. Breathing. It couldn't be from next room over; the door between the rooms was too thick. He sat up abruptly, realizing that he wasn't alone. "Did you really think you could get away? You never have and you never will!" Then before he was even able to contract his face-plates in a simple smirk, his throat was grabbed from behind him and he was thrust face first to the ground, with Megatron pinning him down. _"Look who's smirking now,"_ thought Megatron as his second in command squirmed helplessly underneath him.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing?" Starscream screeched, turning his head to look at the tyrant pinning him down on his back. "What am I doing? What are YOU doing! Soundwave told you see me as soon as you got out!." He dug his claws into starscream's wing. Starscream shrieked in horror. "Let go!" he yelled, pulling away from Megatron's menacing grip. He pushed Starscream back down. "It's what you want; isn't it?" Starscream growled at the ignorant comment. "Crude bastard," he muttered under his breath. Megatron rolled his optics and said, "You're hopeless. I hope you realize that Starscream. Do you?" "Fragging desperate," Starscream grunted in response. "You dare insult me, you traitor! This is the last time I will ever let you get away you glitch!" Megatron scowled. He grasped his SIC's face and hit him. "Why is it me you want?" Starscream spat at his so called leader. "I should've disposed of you a long time ago," Megatron hissed as he shoved the seeker aside and stormed away.

Back in his quarters, Megatron paced around the room impatiently. "Why didn't you get rid of that glitch!" He screamed in his head. "I'm starting to get soft," he muttered aloud. He growled as he knocked a lamp off his desk, shattering its glass. He didn't care. All he seemed to care about was his arrogant second in command.

Smirking as he strut down the hall, he growled at the memory that was fresh in his mind; "I should've disposed of you a long time ago." He clenched his hands in angry fists; what right did he have over him? He knew that Megatron thought he owned him like some kind of pet, and Starscream was willing to test how far he could go over his leaders line of authority. He had tried before; it was like routine to them now. The difference was that in the past, nothing had ever changed in the end; never. But this time, Starscream was desperate for that change to come.

The next day, Megatron was hurrying to the mess hall to have his high-grade. Starscream had suspected that he would be running late; he had his reasons for the assumption. Soundwave was not far behind him, and from the looks of it they were both coming from the same place. Soundwave rubbed his optics and pushed on his facemask as if he was repositioning it. He ran to catch up with Megatron and whispered to him, "Percentage of a sparkling; 64 percent." Starscream, watching from a little ways behind them, practically choked trying not to laugh. Megatron stopped walking and looked Soundwave in the optics. "Its going to be yours if anything," Megatron growled, shoving him against the wall. "Probability of us going again; 88 percent. Your levels of arousion are higher than normal," Soundwave added quickly. Megatron let him go much less roughly than he ever did to Starscream and strut away hastily. "I'm hungry," he said when Soundwave caught up with him. They went away together. Just as Starscream was about to follow them, something crashed into him, sending him face first into the ground. "Oops," Starscream heard a voice chuckle. "Skywarp, what are you doing?" Starscream spat at his irritating trine mate, making sure Megatron hasn't heard. To his relief, he hadn't. "What, or should I say who, were you doing?" Skywarp asked innocently, barley holding back laughter. "Skywarp!" Starscream growled as the purple seeker teleported away, laughing so hard he cried. Starscream rolled his eyes. Shortly after, Thundercracker came down the hall, massaging his eyes. His back was hunched over and he had bags under his optics. "I need to switch rooms," he groaned. "Does that guy even know what sleep is?" Starscream grunted in reply and walked away, realizing that he would be late for his post. "Oh Megatron," he would say, "Please don't beat me!" And Megatron would see right through his innocent smirk and blast him anyways. But Starscream would finally get his revenge this time, and by primus Megatron would pay dearly.

"So, how was it?" Starscream said, placing an arm over the back of Megatron's throne. "What did you say?" Megatron asked, stifling a yawn. Starscream frowned. "Last night; Were you not amused?" Megatron glared at Starscream as he continued with saying, "Cuz 'wave sure was!" Megatron stood up to look at Starscream straight in the eye. "Try me," he growled, cowering over the sharp seeker. "You liked it!" Starscream shrieked rather loudly, smiling madly. "You tell him, Screamer!" Skywarp grinned from across the room, but he shut up when Thundercracker punched him in the face. Megatron ignored the purple crazy-bot and pushed Starscream against the wall. His sic just plastered a smirk on his face that said 'revenge, revenge!' Megatron shoved his chest into Starscream's and was rewarded with a deep black eye. He stumbled back in surprise, just long enough for Starscream to knee him directly in the groin. He howled in agony, looking up into his seeker's unforgiving smirk. By primus, he hated that smirk. Starscream glanced at the awestricken decepticons scattered around the room, just watching their leader be humiliated by this wannabe. "Soundwave, damage report." Starscream uttered before he strolled away, wearing a long lasting satisfied smirk.

After the incident in the command center Megatron was embarrassed and enraged. He had been harassed by that glitch, and it most certainly was not the first time it had happened. Starscream had never gone this far before, but Megatron had. And he would do it again. Suddenly Megatron had a thought; if he did, so would Starscream. Maybe that was what this was all about. And maybe, just maybe, he could use that to his advantage. Starscream, knowing his leader inside and out, had known he would cross this line someday. Megatron had always thought that the bright seeker had longed for that day as much as his leader always had. Now he wasn't so sure. He knew Starscream had a thing for the abuse he had always taken, but he never fought back badly. Maybe that was what he wanted; to satisfy that dreadful smirk and look down upon his leader not only in leading, but owning too. Starscream, possessing Megatron? The tyrant had never thought of it that way, nor did he wish to. Or maybe Starscream wanted what his current leader wanted; power. Especially in his men. And now that Starscream had exposed his secret, his next goal would be to steer his men away from him, or him away from his men. Yes, that was it. Starscream wanted him. It all came down to one thing; Megatron. He smirked as he continued to walk to his quarters, munching on this theory he had formed in his mind. It would all result in one thing; Starscream's face getting beaten to the ground when he failed. But now, Megatron started to wonder if he would succeed this one time. "If," Megatron growled, straightening his stride.


	3. Chapter 3

He knew. Oh Starscream knew all right. Megatron was bound to plan something. how could he not want revenge? Only a fool would expect to get away unharmed. And Starscream was no fool. But neither was Megatron. Of course he knew that. But Starscream didn't want that puissant leader of his to get back at him for getting his revenge. All either of them ever wanted was to be the greater one over the other, and Megatron had the overall advantage. And he was going to use that advantage until he had it no longer. And he was going to steal it from him to get personal satisfaction. He would lead all, including Megatron. He chuckled with satisfaction at the dream of Megatron being his little bitch, like a slave. His smirk vanished as the question arose; how? How would he get the authority, the leadership? How would it disappear from Megatron's hands and be thrust into his own? Pausing for a nano click, he pondered over it in his mind. Starscream finally decided to simply play it cool until Megatron couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to make clear that he had only just began. Smirking, he knew victory would come sooner or later since he was willing to sacrifice everything for it.

Megatron paced back and forth around his quarters. Bothered by the event that occurred the previous evening, he knew that his second wouldn't quit easily. Unless, of course, he could savotage his plans with something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Neither of them could sleep that night. as Megatron tossed and turned, Starscream wriggled with anxiety. Just the thought of Megatron's reaction exited him. Meanwhile, angered by the thought that Starscream would even go past that one huge line, Megatron practically tore his bedding to bits with the rage that he would soon deliver to Starscream. His spark skipped a beat at the feel of the sheet in his palms. He imagined wringing Starscream's neck in the same manner, squeezing his already tense pressurized neck, ripping the cables, tearing the wires, bright pink energon pouring out of the gashes with Starscream screaming his name at an earsplitting frequency. It was music to his ears. He would beg him to stop, internal fluid spewing out his mouth, dripping from his lips onto Megatron's hand. He would try to fight, rip Megatron's hands from his face plates, pull his digits from digging under his plating. But, if he continued to struggle, even Starscream would enjoy the pain as he would pleasure. Megatron shook his head, the fantasy turning sour. If he could only find a way to reverse this pattern. Starscream's love for pain was frankly unbearable. What Megatron needed was a way to make him so happy he died, almost literally. But not completely offline; he still needed someone to abuse. Even Megatron had to feed his sick fetishes. Still, he just wished Starscream weren't as stubborn as he was himself.

Tripping onto the floor wasn't the best way to wake up. Crawling up, he gasped at Soundwave, sprawled across his berth. "What are you doing here?" Megatron screamed, furious. "Forgive me, sir. You called for me to interface with you." Megatron was about to yell, but realized that he probably called out his name in his uneasy sleep. Instead, he muttered, "I hope you used protection this time, for your own sake." "Yes sir," Soundwave replied quietly after a moment. Glaring, he stumbled over to the door and shuffled to the command room where his men were eagerly awaiting his attendance. As soon as he walked in, Skywarp called out, "Good morning sir! I hope you had a good time with your little boyfriend!" Megatron cowered over him, growling. Thundercracker jumped in front of him just before he could swing a fist at his insane trine mate, saying, "Megatron sir, Starscream!" At the mention of his second's name, he whipped his head around to meet his optics. That smirk, the 'I'm better than you and you know it' smirk, brought back the memory of the day before. Starscream had caught his leader off guard, vulnerable. Grasping his chance to dominate the tyrant unexpectedly, Starscream grabbed Megatron by the shoulders and hastily pulled him close to his own helm. Opening his mouth and tilting his head to an angle, he captured his leader in a passionate kiss, his tongue gliding easily over the back of Megatron's teeth, their lips melting together. Megatron was confused of why Starscream would do such a thing, but he was not unprepared. Megatron had to admit he had thought of this outcome before. At first, he allowed his tongue to enter his partners mouth, rubbing against Starscream's. In reply, the seeker pushed his figure into Megatron's bulky chest. Unimpressed, Megatron grabbed Starscream's right shoulder with one hand while the other stroked his wing. Grunting, Starscream shoved his tongue down Megatron's throat hard, resulting in him choking on mixed saliva. Spitting what came up into his SICs mouth, he dug his claws into Starscream's wings and yanked on his neck cables. The two of them were surprised that Skywarp hadn't jumped out of his seat shouting yet. Starscream knew he was getting outdone. If he didn't do something soon, this make out rivalry would end badly. His hand reached up and he got hold of Megatron's neck cables. Starscream vigorously scratched at the cable with his digits until energon seeped out. They began to suck and bite each others lips, Starscream laughing as their teeth clanked. Finally, having had enough, Megatron opened Starscream's cockpit with one hand and with the other, pried off his interface panel at the groin. Starscream pulled away from the kiss gasping and opened his optics. He noticed everyone had filed out of the room, but he didn't spot Soundwave in the doorway, eyes boggling at his two senior officers. he was smart to keep quiet as Starscream pulled at Megatron's protective armor. "Been using this more often?" he breathed in Megatron's audio receptor, licking the space around it and extending his tongue into its hole. Slapping him away, Megatron grunted; "This isn't over yet you fool. You think you will possess power, ownership. But you will get nothing!" Smirk spread wide, Starscream hissed back, "I will; I will get you back for all of the things you have done me; you had no right." He started to tug on the cord extending from his leader. "No right?" Megatron raged back, digging his heel into Starscream's foot. "I have every right! I am your leader; I own you! Do you hear me Starscream! I always have and I always will!" Megatron tipped his hips back and forward into Starscream's arched palms. "Even if you did own me for life, I would still fight. Because there is hate and I will express it to you and your stupid punishment!" With that, Megatron snapped. Screaming, thrusting with such force that they both fell over, his spike penetrated Starscream's port. "You like it, even though you say you don't! You cant deny this fact; You need it. You need me!" Megatron shouted, his hips grinding hard against Starscream's waist with his legs spread wide apart. Starscream shrieked in pain, the agonizing yell calling through the base. Soundwave gawked at the sight of Starscream wriggling with his back to the floor, Megatron groaning hoarsely on top, driving the fat cable in and out again, scraping Starscream's tight walls while he cried out miserably. Starscream's legs bent at the knees, thighs barley holding them to his body which was now writhing with his chest up on the ground. He couldn't bear to watch; he almost felt bad for Starscream. He off lined his optics for a second and strolled away.

"Say it" Megatron screamed, slamming Starscream against the ground at his hips repeatedly. "No! agh!" Starscream was beginning to lean up into the rough thrusting. "You'll be the one screaming!" Starscream panted as he clenched his teeth, his port dripping wet onto the floor. "You've gone mad!" Megatron screeched, his optics squinting as he neared his orgasm. "SAY IT!" Starscream moaned loudly, meeting Megatron's every move halfway, if not more. Megatron couldn't take it any longer, and he was consumed by pleasure as he reached his uneasy climax. "STARSCREAM!" Megatron overloaded into the port. The pink tinged fluid flowed from Megatron all over Starscream and splashed into his mouth. Starscream's climax followed moments later. Megatron, exasperated, rolled off Starscream with a satisfied look on his face. Then when he looked over at Starscream and his glee disappeared. "Why are you smiling this time you freak?" he bawled. "I enjoyed owning you." Starscream smirked and laughed, reaching over to lick the sweet juices off Megatron's mouth. Megatron craned his neck into the seeker's touch, sighing with that raspy voice he'd always had. After a moment Megatron calmly replied, "You planned this. You set me up." Starscream grinned. "I did. I planned this." he said a minute later. Filled with rage, Megatron growled, "Not this you didn't!" he pointed his fusion cannon at Starscream's face. Moments before his leader fired, Megatron heard a little whisper from the smirk that was laid on his face: "Maybe I did." Megatron rolled his eyes, saying, " You wish," and Starscream was on his way to see the Decepticon medic once more.


End file.
